Sweet Water
by kariangel100
Summary: They were stolen far and wide, all forced to become puppets in a deadly game of power. She was the last, the all knowing, all seeing… but she had forgotten how to fight. When his eyes alone burn right down to her soul, just as Sakura was about to give up,
1. Chapter One: Finding The Chosen One

Hola, everyone! They call me kariangel100 and this is in fact my first and maybe the only Card Captor Sakura fiction I might ever write in this website. At first this story started out as a test fic. Because I wanted to have more then two chapters done before I truly posted it up. Its not a problem now, because I'm almost finish with chapter seven and I need to finish editing the fifth chapter. This first chapter you about to read was recently revamped to make it easer to those of you to read it better. I hope you enjoy, and please review, it the nice you can do for an author.

.0.

.0.

.0.

The Sweet Waters   
  
By: kariangel100 

.0.

.0.

.0.

Summery: For Centuries children have been mysteriously been disappearing, by the mysterious "Shadow", because of the small gift each and every one of them poses. Will the prophecy of the boy with amber eye and the green-eyed blossom save the life of all theses children or will they become the puppets they were meant to be? 

.0.

.0.

========================= Part One: Green Eyes =========================

Chapter one: Finding the Chosen one

.0.

.0.

.0.

I saw it before it happened. When I slept, deep in my dreams, I remember. It was cold and dark, so dark. It was my worst fear, this "Shadow" that would not stop searching for me. The "Shadow", that's what my mom had called it. I had felt it before their dull eyes and faceless expressions, and now I feel it. Although it's much stronger, something bad was going to happen. The day had started out windy, but I like it. It was the type that you can feel blowing your hair this way and that, but not anymore. Now it's cold, the kind of cold you feel when you know deep in your heart that you're endanger. Everyone like me could feel it miles away, a sharp pain in my mind's eye that left you tingling inside. 

.0.

.0.

.0.

My uniform is wrinkled from sitting on the grass a few minutes ago. I didn't mind the grass was bushy and damp from the mist, but still peaceful. I had spent a good part of the day on the grass, looking up at the opaque sky. The only thought that had been in my head was about how it might rain. Maybe that was why no one was around. I'll never understand why some people hated the rain, it washes away my sins, cleanse my soul, and make's me feel like I'm a part of something grand. That's when I felt a chill in the air, with silence all around me. The hair on the back of my neck stood on its ends and I started to shiver. I should of paid attention to the warnings, but I'm tired of running. 

.0.

.0.

.0.

The "Shadow" has come for me, and this time I will let them take me. 'You will feel it, their black hearts, and see them in you dreams. Run before the "Shadow" find you! But if you ignore your hearts warnings, it will be too late' I hear my mother's words echo in my mind. That had been the last thing she would ever say to me. Closing my eyes, I see her beautiful face. Her green eyes pleaded with my own emerald ones. Her hair brushes against her pale skin. I know I look somewhat like her except my hair is an auburn color. They're here all around me, surrounding me. Not even all the magic in the world can save me now... I have been found from my constant hiding and them seeking. I see him towering over me like a high tower of a castle. He's in his black hooded robe, and that wicked smile on his face. "I have found you, my young one, and this time you will not escape," he said in a low raspy voice. Warm tears trickled down my cheeks; this was the end. I'll never see the outside world again. Now I will be what I had tried to escape, the chosen one...

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.  
Yes, I know what your think, "What a short chapter," and you right. This is more like a prologue, the next few chapters are longer then this one, promise! () Anyway review and tell me what you liked and/or disliked about it, please no flames!! They're not nice, I worked hard on this story and my others. Anyway. review! text

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.

.0.


	2. Chapter Two: That Was Her Life

Hello! My name is kariangel100 and this is my first fiction for card captor Sakura, as you already know. If you like my story, please tell me, it might help me write faster or not have writers' block! Oh just to warn you this is an s + s fiction and I write slowly! Also rateing may change to R later on, much later on, but will not be what you would think.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*The Sweet Waters*  
  
* By: kariangel100 *  
  
* Rated: PG-13 *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Summery: Children of all age have been mysteriously disappearing for centuries, abducted by the mysterious shadow. Each and every one of them has a gift, a small link in common. The sweet water and the light of the green-eyed blossom will save one boy, one prophecy, and the life of all theses children.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
===================== Part One: Green Eyes ====================  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter two: That was Her life...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* At three in the morning all that could be heard was the silent cries of the children that lived in the institution. Each and every one of them having nightmares of the past, the present, and the future. Haunted with their gifts, they were stolen from their families. Taken away to a place where they could be helped with control, but never have a life of their own. They were known as the lost ones. The children who could move thing by thought, control the elements, or can sense thing before they pass. But there is one who is special, one who can do even more. They, who the children named the shadow, called the girl, Green eyes. She had come from a powerful family of sorcerers. At the age five all, but her mother were kill by the shadow. And this is where I will begin.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* A little girl stood there in the middle of the hall, staring at the door her mother went throw. She was scared of this place that was once was her home. Something was different in the air, something unpleasant. The house was too quite, usual you could hear small children running around and screaming their heads off. Women and men of all ages would be walking here and there, in-groups or by themselves. Okay... so the house was more like a mansion filled with family and friends. The girl loved it here; she was never alone. Now though, she was and it scared her more then anything. She looked down the hall and saw something or someone. "Hello? Is... Is anyone there?" She said in a small voice.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* An eerie laughter filled the air along with a woman's scream. "MOMMY!!" The little girl yelled and ran to the door her mother had gone though. Before she could reach it, the door swung open. Death surrounded her, with their back hooded robes. Carrying her mother, they looked down at her. She could feel them smiling, coldly at her, the smell mold clung to them.  
  
*  
  
*"What a beautiful daughter you have," he said to the women in his arms. The women looked at her daughter's innocent green eyes. She could see how scared she was. 'No,' she thought, 'She must be strong; we must be strong!'  
  
*  
  
*"Run Sakura! Run from the shadow!" She screamed. With out hesitation, the little girl did what she was told. It took a few minutes, but they finally grabbed her.  
  
*  
  
*"Take them away," said the same man who spoke earlier.  
  
*  
  
================================================================  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Sakura and her mother stood in front of a large table, fill with strange-looking people. A man with short black hair and reddish brown eyes smirked at them. He looked older then her mother by a few years, but still the youngest among the others. "What's your name, young one," he asked Sakura, but gazed at her mother, and licked his lips. Sakura looked at him with frighten eyes and tighten her hold on her mother's hand. When she didn't answer, he shifted his eye on her and with a stern voice he asked her again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Don't make me ask you again," he said somewhat angry, after a few minutes of waiting.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura," she whispered, too afraid to speak louder then that. The man smiled, 'she is beautiful, like her mother,' he thought to himself. Sakura had the same green eyes and angelic face as her mother, but had auburn locks instead of ebony like her mother. Both the mother and daughter had a mystique about them, although Sakura seem to be even more powerful then her mother.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"This one is strong," he said and looked at the people who surround him. They all nodded, feeling the velvety power that the girl gave off.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura frowned and looked at the floor. She didn't like all these people staring at her, like she was some animal at the zoo. She didn't like this place either; there was just something not quite right. Most of the people she saw seemed happy in the outside, but in the inside she could feel that they were sad and angry. "What about the mother? What are we going to do about her?" One of them asked.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Yes. The child is young, easy to train, but the mother would become a risk sooner or later," another person replied. Sakura gasped, 'Oh please don't take mommy away from me,' she chanted in her thoughts.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Easy," said a man with black hair, "take her to my bedroom chambers." The men smirked and the women gave him a little nodded as they got up to leave. But before they reached the door, the black haired man sat back down.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Leave the child with me; I would like to talk to her a little more." He said looking straight at her. She gave a small cry as two men ripped her mother away from her. 'Don't worry my love, be brave...' her mother thought as she was dragged out of the room.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura sat down on a sofa in the man's office, her eyes pricking with tears that she tried to blink away. "My name is Mr. Han," he said softly, "do you know why you're here, Sakura?" He asked not expected her to know, but when she nodded, it surprised him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Then by all means, tell me," he said trying hard not to show it.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I'm here because you need me... to be here," came her reply as she walked to the middle of the room. Mr. Han smirked as he gazed down at her, "And why is that?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Because...," she said in her childlike voice, "I can see you future." He looked at her confused and watched her as she started to breathe deeply. Sakura's eyes became glossy and clouded over.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura?" he asked worriedly and started to walk toward her, but stopped when she started to glow. Standing stiff she started to float off the ground as a visible wind engulf her.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Guards!" he yelled, not know what was happening, and didn't know what else to do. Three muscular men run in to the room. When they saw her each of them stared at her with amazement and fear.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"There's a boy...," Sakura said in a different echoy voice, "one with the power over the elements... When amber meets emerald and sapphire unites with amethyst..." Screams could be heard, along with yelling and voice whispering something. Sakura could see flashes of the future. She saw people bleeding, fighting and some were running away. But above all else, she saw a cherry tree filled with blossoms. A boy about sixteen stood there with his amber eyes gazing at a girl in his arms. "When the light of the blossom fades, will be you undoing," she added before some thing horrible flash before her eyes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"NO," Sakura screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks. Mr. Han walked quickly toward her, with his eyes filled with anger. As he was about to grab her, a blinding pink light filled the room, knocking him and the three guards to the floor with its icy dampness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Then just as quickly as the light came, it disappeared. When Mr. Han got up, he saw Sakura unconscious on the ground. "Take her to her room. She has just proven her worth to me," he told the guards and grinned evilly at her. 'I thought her mother was special, but it seems that the girl is more valuable... I will never let her go...'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
======================== Five years later.... ========================  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Even in the fog, Sakura knew the path by heart. She didn't need eyes to see where she was going. This was the only place besides her room, were she could find peace and joy. In the five years she has been here, this was the only spot where she could be alone with her thoughts. Off in the distances she could see the lovely cherry tree, standing proudly and wonderful in the fog. When she finally reached it, she was welcomed by the sweet scent of its blossom. Sakura sighed as she sat down on the dewy grass. Slowly she opened a small book that she had been carrying and started to write in it.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Dear diary, I know it's been ages since I had written to you, but I have been oh so busy. My tutors have been getting me ready for a major test. They said that if I pass; I would be able to use my gifts outside the walls of the institution. Isn't that great?!? I will be able to see normal people who aren't like me. I'm so happy, but... I'm scared too! I've been having that dream again, the one with the boy and girl. I wished I could help them, but what can I do? I'm not like the other when it comes to magic. Sure I can summon the elements, but my true power lies in my visions. Maybe mom would know what to do... I haven't seen her in a long time. I hope Mr. Han will be nice this year and let me see her. After all, today is my birthday. I'm ten to day and I am one of the youngest members of the advanced class. But that's only because I am the only one who has tutors who make sure that I learn all I can...,' Sakura wrote.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura," someone in front of her whispered. She looked up to see a woman with long black hair and deep green eyes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Mom?!?" she yelled out and jumped up happily. The women looked at Sakura with a small smile of her face and opened her arms. Sakura ran to her mother and hugged her. They both laughed as their eyes sparkled with joy and happiness.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Oh... Little one how I missed you," her mother whispered in her ear before she pulled away to see Sakura better.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
================================================================  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The sun was about to set when Sakura and her mother sat on the swing on the playground. "Mom?... Have you ever had a dream that was so real, that deep down inside you know it's not a dream, but... Something that is going to happen?" Sakura asked, looking at her hands. Her mother sat there and looked sadly at her daughter.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"...Yes... I too, have dreams that are overwhelming with truth and are so horrible that it burns my soul. It is part of the curse of our green eyes.... But you must learn how to use it," her mother said. Sakura gazed at her mother as the last remaining sunlight hit her face. Her mother looked older then she was and her once bright green eyes were starting to dull in color.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"It's getting late we should head back before people start wondering where we are."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Yah, besides I got to start studying for the most importuned test of my life," Sakura told her mother as they started walking toured the distend building.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"The most important test of your life," the women asked and chuckled.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Yes," the little girl exclaimed, "If I pass it then I get to leave this place and do all kinds of cool stuff. "  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Leave the institute?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Yah, they said something about finding others like me and..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"No!" her mother whispered more to herself then to Sakura, "No! No, no! God pleases No!" She stopped and pulled her daughter into a hug. Sakura was confused and tired to ask her mother what was wrong, but the women said nothing for along time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"....Sakura.... Something is going to happen and... ," her mother said slowly after minuets passed by, "There isn't much time..."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Time for what? I don't understand!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Sakura listen to me very closely... Having green eyes is both our curse and blessing. There are not only going to use you to kidnap, but kill others like you. I can't let that happen because it will slowly kill you inside. We must escape...."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
================================================================  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura lay on her bed, her mind was filled with thoughts of what might happen in the next few days. If what her mother said was true, then she must escape. But how was the question, no one in the history of the institution ever escaped. Which in her case wasn't good. It had all types of barriers that kept you inside and others outside, there was no way to just leave.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
R + R, tell me what you liked and dislike about it. Please no flames!! They're not nice and they can hurt an author's feeling after working so hard on a chapter. If I get a lot of reviews I'll update with another chapter, but don't get your hopes up; I still have a lot to write. Well good-bye! Kariangel100 


	3. Chapter Three: Escaping My Destiny

I am truly sorry for not up dating sooner! I've been very, very busy with work and facing my dumb fear of driving, which by the way, I got over!! Summer for me was never been this busy before and I'm finding it hard to type, work, and doing my summer homework. =( Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you, It's very long, at least for me anyway. If anyone who is somewhat good in dealing with spelling and grammar, please email me. I need a bated reader, because my other one has of yet answer any of my emails.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the CCS/CC characters nor the show in which they come on. I only own this story plot and the made-up characters Michael, Mr. Han, Jade and other characters you will not find in the anime.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Warning: This Story is not meant for children under 13. Just to warn you...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^ The Sweet Waters ^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****Summery: Children of all age have been mysteriously disappearing for centuries, abducted by the mysterious shadow. Each and every one of them has a gift, a small link in common. One boy, one prophecy, and the life of all these children will be saved by the sweet water and the light of the green-eyed blossom.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
^v^ What happen last time ^v^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****Sakura lay on her bed, her mind was filled with thoughts of what might happen in the next few days. If what her mother said was true, then she must escape. But how was the question, no one in the history of the institution ever escaped. Which in her case wasn't good. It had all types of barriers that kept you inside and others outside; there was no way to just leave.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The Sweet Waters  
  
By: kariangel100  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter Three: Escaping My Destiny  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****'The sky was a translucent dark gray and look as if it would soon rain. The silvery lake, not to far ahead, looked murky and angry as the storm winds blew against its water. The wind itself was like ice, giving her chills as it engulfed her and swallowing everything else. She felt dizzy, faint, and ill with her stomach churning as she sat on the blood covered ground' "NO," Sakura screamed and jerked out of her dream.  
  
*  
  
***"Miss Sakura, I see that you finally decided to join us, " said a woman with reddish brown hair and eyes. Sakura face became scarlet with embarrassment as the eyes of her classmates gazed cheerfully at her.  
  
*  
  
***"Sorry... Ms. Mackenzie (Hey that how the close captions spelled it), " she said sheepishly. Many of the other students let out small giggles at her. Ms. Mackenzie smiled warmly at her as her eyes twinkled. Sakura just stared back at her, there was just something about her teacher she could not put her finger on.  
  
*  
  
***"Anyway... As I was saying, the blue sphere is one of the most dangerous orbs. Now, who can tell me what 'the orb of bleeding rose' is?" She asked the class as she walked back to her desk. Sakura looked around, most of the students in her class were older then her by three to six years. She was the youngest one in the whole class, but only because Mr. Han had insisted she has tutors. Because of this, she was pretty much ahead of most of the students in the Institute.  
  
*  
  
***"Yes Michael?" Sakura looked up to find a thirteen-year-old boy with black hair and ice blue eyes. He, like her, was at the top of the class, but he acted as if he wasn't. He was always reckless and got everyone including her in to trouble in and outside of class. He teased and tormented her and other non-stop, yet still she had a big crush on him. She knew it was all an acted, because she could feel it. He was lonely so whenever she got angry with him it would wash away instantly and would be replace with compassion.  
  
*  
  
***"It's an orb," Michael said and smirked as the whole entire class started laughing. Ms. Mackenzie glared at him and gritted her teeth. Sakura smiled, Michael was still Michael and would probably stay obnoxious like always.  
  
*  
  
***"Yes, it is an orb, but what kind? What can it do?" Michael only shrugged. She looked around the room in till her eyes fell upon Sakura. Michael glanced at her; a smile touched his lips.  
  
*  
  
***"Sakura... Do you know what 'The Orb of Bleeding Rose' is?" Sakura nodded, "It's an orb that grants wishes."  
  
*  
  
***"Thank you! Yes, 'The Orb of Bleeding Roses' grants wish to those of pure heart and soul. 'The bringer of innocents shall summon the orb when the keeper of light bleeds'. Now I know what you thinking, what does all this mean? Well to be perfectly honest..." Before she could finish her sentence the bell rang signaling the end of class. A blur of multicolored clothes were all you could see, as the student rushed out of their last class of the day to relax and have fun.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****Sakura sighed and let the sunbeams wash over her tired body. The day had been long and she didn't get much sleep last night. Come to think of it, she hadn't been getting much sleep for a few weeks now, although she didn't know why. She sat there in wonderment; Sakura had to get over this insomnia quick. She was starting to fall a sleep in class, which for her at least, was never good. Her classes were starting to get harder now and training with her tutors took most of her time, not to mention her energy. 'Oh well,' she thought and lean against a tree "Don't you have homework or something?" Said a voice in front her. Sakura opened her eyes and directed an angry glare at who ever it was, but softened them, when she saw her mother smiling face.  
  
*  
  
***"Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked in a cheerful tone. Her mother sat beside her and sighed. Her ebony locks fell over her round angelic face and hollow green eyes. Not to far from where they sat, were shadowy figurers wearing black hooded robes that covered their faces. Sakura's mom had scents them and looked around. Closing her eyes she listen to the birds sing their sweet melody and the water gurgling from the spring as the cool breeze blow though the trees.  
  
*  
  
***"Shh... The shadow are all around you, watching, waiting. Don't do anything to catch their attention... ," her mother said softly and gave her a small bottle of clear water suspending on a chain. Sakura held it in her hand as she gazed at it. The bottle itself felt cool to the touch, as it's contents sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
*  
  
***"Pay attention in class, you may learn something that might just help you..." Sakura nodded and watched her mother walk away. Sighing, she return her gaze back at the bottle. 'What did she mean by that? Is she trying to tell me something?' she thought. Water, she knew was one of the four ancient elements. It was known to be slippery because even if you captured it, it would find away to escape. "I don't get it, what are you trying to tell me mom?' she shook her head and looked out in to the garden. It, like her, was very beautiful with its bright colors that shimmered in the golden sun and was called the 'Garden of Eden'. Being the largest garden in the entire institute, with its different varieties of flowers stolen from all over the world, what else could you call it? Sakura loved it here, especially during the springtime when everything was new and alive. She smiled when she saw a mother duck leading her ducklings to the immense lake in the middle of the garden.  
  
*  
  
***After dinner Sakura slowly walked back to her room in the east wing of the institute. Mostly, the East wing was only for the experience fighters, sorceress, or anyone valuable to the council of the Rajah (an Aryan tribal chief in ancient India; later the ruler of an Indian state). Sakura was no exception; she was the last of the Avalon clan that alone made her valuable. Then there was also the fact that she had her mother's rare green eyes, the sight. Walking toured her room though the dark hall, Sakura had the feeling that she was being followed. The echo of her footsteps she took alone proved that she was being in paranoid, but then again, the hall was to quite for her liking. 'Maybe... maybe it's noting... or a gho.. Ghost?' She turned around and looked to see if anyone was following her. "Is someone there?" She yelled although her voice betrayed her, showing her fear.  
  
*  
  
***A guy walked out of the shadow and smirked at her," are we afraid?" He asked, his tone was one that she didn't like. Sakura glared at him, but he continued to smile at her. He was one of the only people, besides her mother, who knew she was afraid of ghosts.  
  
*  
  
***"No! What do you want Michael?!?" The black-headed boy's icy blue eyes looked at her head to toe. Unlike most girls her age, Sakura's body was almost fully developed from curve to curve.  
  
*  
  
***"I just wanted to know if you did your Chemistry homework, so I can copy," he said and closed the space between them. Sakura looked at him confused as she let what he said sink though, then realization hit her. She yelled out a "Hoe" and ran to her room as fast as she could, leaving Michael alone in the hall. He smiled as he stared at the place she was a few seconds ago. 'One day not to long from now, you will be mine, Sakura. Weather you like it or not...'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****Sakura sat on her beautiful four poster bed that had brownish green ivy leaves and pink blossoms carved in to the poles. Her rose colored silk sheets felt cool against her hot skin. She smiled as glanced at her room. It was better then most rooms in the other wings. It had both a top and bottom wooden floors with bamboo mats. The lamps were made out of Rose quartz and had white shades that had a crown of light pink roses. The windows were lined with pink, red, and white veil curtains. She also had a changing screen that has a cherry tree on it. She was lucky; no one had a room that looked so homely.  
  
*  
  
~o~ flashback ~o~  
  
"Don't you have homework or something?" Said a voice in front her.  
  
~o~ End of flashback ~o~  
  
*  
  
***'I wonder,' she thought and glanced at the window. It was raining outside, yet sitting there in her room everything seem so cheery. She watched as the storm became worse. Angry raindrops hurled themselves suicidally at her wide bay window. She smiled unlike any of her friends; she loved the rain. It was so pure, but isn't that why in some religions, they baptize people who are not? To clean their souls, make them good and pure? And besides the water spell was the first spell she was ever learned. Sakura sighed and opened her Chemistry book. "Well," she said and began reading. "Water is the foundation of life. Liquid water in oceans, lakes, rivers, ponds and streams covers 3/4 of the earth's surface. Even most of the island has springs of fresh clean water that from underwater caves... Underwater cave?"  
  
*  
  
~o~ flashback ~o~  
  
"Shh... The shadow are all around you, watching, waiting. Don't do anything to catch their attention... ," her mother said and gave her a small bottle of clear water suspending on a chain. It felt cool to the touch as it sparkled in the sunlight. "Pay attention in class, you may learn something that might just help you..."  
  
~o~ End of flashback ~o~  
  
*  
  
***"Water... ," she said as she held the bottle, "It's spring water... That's what she meant!" Sakura gave a small giggle that showed her innocents of a child and her green pools brighten with happiness. 'We can escape though the underwater caves! They won't be able to stop us because of the water!' Her reality would be shattered and she would know what a normal life would be like. A small smile highlighted her face as she filled her mind with the thought of having a normal life.  
  
*  
  
One she might never have....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***** Well? How did you like it? Tell me by reviewing, if you see any errors please feel free to tell me in a NICE way so I might fix it. Like I said before I have no one to help me with my mistakes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Kariangel100  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	4. Chapter Four: Her Atonement

Yes, yes. I know that I haven't up dated in a long while, but I do have my reasons. Anyway here is the next chapter. Sakura and Li don't meet yet, but in about two more chapters they will.  
  
What happen last time~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****"Water... ," she said as she held the bottle, "It's spring water... That's what she meant!" Sakura gave a small giggle that showed her innocents of a child and her green pools brighten with happiness. 'We can escape though the underwater caves! They won't be able to stop us because of the water!' Her reality would be shattered and she would know what a normal life would be like. A small smile highlighted her face as she filled her mind with the thought of having a normal life.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
One she might never have....  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Chapter Four: Her atonement  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Atonement: something done to make up for sin, injury, or loss.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****'The sky was a translucent dark gray and look as if it would soon rain. The silvery lake not to far ahead looked murky and angry as the storm winds blew against its water. The wind itself was like ice, giving her chills as it engulfed her and swallowing everything else. She felt dizzy, faint, and ill with her stomach churning as she sat on the blood covered ground. "I love you..." ' "NO," Sakura whimpered as her whole body jerked up, waking her out of her nightmarish dream, breathing the cool stale air. There was no lunar moon tonight; the only light in her room came from the stars that doted the blacken inky night sky. The only sound that could be heard was the hushed silences of the lonely midnight. Sakura slowly pushed her covers away and felt the icy air rap around her sleep-warm skin. Her toes curled when they touched the soft rough mats. Suddenly, she heard a rattling sound outside her door. She stood there mute, who would be up this late at night? Better yet, why would they be at her door?  
  
*  
  
"Sakura..." she heard someone's hushed voice. Sakura bit her lip not knowing what to do. It wouldn't be wise of her to let whoever was calling her, in. She slowly made her way to the door, being careful not to make a sound. "Sakura... Open the door..." she heard the voice again, but more clearer now. Whoever this person was they were definitely female.  
  
*  
  
"Who is it?" she asked cautiously.  
  
*  
  
"Oh... Come we haven't much time," came the reply. Sakura opened the door just a crack and gazed in the fiery green orbs of her mother. The woman was white as a sheet from the bitter cold outside and her lips seem a purplish blue. She wore a black hooded robe like the "Shadow". Sakura was about to say something when her mother threw her a robe similar to her's. "Here put this on." Sakura looked at her confused, but did as she was told anyways. There was something in her mother's eyes that told her not to ask questions.  
  
*  
  
She sigh, the robe seem to swallow her up and was too long for her. She kept tripping on it as they silently walked out of the building and into the fresh morning air. It was still very dark out but the dawn was a approaching, making it brighter as moments went by.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****The Council of The Rajah were seated at their first board meeting of the day. They sat all together around a rather large redwood table that stood on a black marble floor in one of their many enormous conferences rooms, wearing business like suits and frowns on their young faces. "Now, first order of business, how are we doing with my favorite clan?" asked Mr. Han as he leaned back on his chair, the small spark in his eyes gave a hint that he didn't really like meetings.  
  
*  
  
"Well sir, Shang has finally picked his future heir for the Showron (Li) Corporation and industry. His name is Li (Syaoran) and is Shang's eldest grandson," said a woman with feathery brown hair and turquoise eyes. All eyes were upon her in an instant, some of the members stated to shift in their chair, tapping their pencils angrily and biting their lower lip. The Showrons' (Lis') were very powerful and if what she said was true; then their plan to take over was a no go.  
  
*  
  
"We could kill him, the grandson I mean, send it as a message to the old man," replied one of the less important members of the council.  
  
*  
  
"We can't do that!! If we do that then the whole clan would be after us!" Mr. Han nodded in agreement when the same women who spoke before, replied.  
  
*  
  
"Jade's right... You can't simply kill the boy, although, we can play the 'Finders Keepers' game. We find him, take him, and if they try anything, will tell them that we'll kill him. They wouldn't dare risk his live, and while we have him, we can train him to obey us." he told them in a bored tone, "Anyway... How are my fledglings doing?" Jade gave him a haft smile; nobody really knew why he had such a fascination with Sakura. Although she was in the top in her class, Sakura hardly used any magic; she didn't even have a strong aura. Then again, the reason might be that she was the daughter of that slut Nadeskiko. Jade glared at the oak table, the mere thought of the women made her angry.  
  
*  
  
"Both Michael and Sakura should be testing later on today." said a man with bushy hair and dull brown eyes.  
  
*  
  
"Good... anything else?" Mr. Han asked and looked around the room.  
  
*  
  
"Well sir, there is one thing... It's been bothering me... yesterday I saw Nadeskiko with Sakura, I don't know what they where talking about, but I do know that she gave her daughter a bottle of something," said a man with hollow eyes and a ebony robe that hid his features. The man was the head of the "Shadow" and had been the one who abducted both Sakura and her mother. Mr. Han's eyes immediately fell on him.  
  
*  
  
"What!!! How come you tell me this now!?!" suddenly there came a knock at the door and a shadowy figure appeared.  
  
*  
  
"Sir I hate to bother you, but we recently found the guards that were guarding the mistress Nadeskiko, unconsciousness and stripped from their robes."  
  
*  
  
"Well don't just stand there!! Find her, look everywhere and make sure Sakura is still in her room!" He yelled  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****"Ano.... Mom?" Sakura asked after what seem like hours of running, "where are we going?" Nadeskiko slowed down her pace a little, when the sight of where she was going came in to view, the 'Garden of Eden'.  
  
*  
  
"Sakura, we must hurry, don't you feel them?"  
  
*  
  
"Feel what? I don't feel anything." Sakura asked confused. Her mother looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
*  
  
"Oh Sakura... You can't feel them? Open up your mind's eye. One day I won't be her to protect you, so listen to me. You will feel it, their black hearts, and see them in you dreams. Run before the "Shadow", finds you! But if you ignore your hearts warnings, it will be too late. Do you hear me?" Sakura looked at her mother strangely; her mother was talking crazy, that or something horrible might happen.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****Mr. Han stared angrily at Sakura's unmade bed as he stood in her overly large room. The room he had given to Sakura was to help keep a closes watch on her. Now she was some where in the grounds of the large Intuition, gone. That woman took her, his little girl. 'What the hell is she thinking?' he thought and sighed, he had to think. Where would she go; better yet where would Sakura go? He had every one looking out for them, he was so afraid that Nadeskiko had some how found away to escape. If that happen he didn't know what he would do; Sakura was too valuable to his plans.  
  
*  
  
"Sir? We found them, both Nadeskiko and Sakura are on their way to the 'Garden of Eden' by the lake." Said a man with bushy hair and dull brown eyes. A smile can upon Mr. Han's face, he should've of known. 'You can't take her away from me, Nadeskiko, she's mine and no one else'.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****The sky was a translucent dark gray and look as if it would soon rain, but that didn't worry Sakura, she loved the rain, there was something magical about it. "Sakura," her mother said her voice low, "don't make a sound." The silvery lake not to far ahead looked murky and angry as the storm winds blew against its water. The wind itself was like ice, giving her chills as it engulfed her and swallowing everything else. Besides the hallowing of the wind there was silence; no birds chirping, no sound of animals scampering about, nothing, thing were too quite. 'Something wrong, the garden is far to still... They're here...' she thought and turn to looked at her daughter.  
  
*  
  
Sakura's face went pale and her eyes lost their luster as she started to breath deeply. She started to tremble all over, this dreadful place seem too familiar. Her dreams, this place, the sky, the wind, She remembered, they were all the same. 'Doushite...' she thought and closed her eyes. Bits and pieces of the dream she had, started to flash in her mind, quickly giving her sharp pains in the front of her head. 'Doushite? Why is this happening?' she thought.  
  
*  
  
Crouching in the bushes the "Shadow" surrounded them with Mr. Han by their side. They all watched like predators watching their prey. Jade narrowed her eyes when she saw Nadeskiko. Jealousy, pure jealousy was what she had for the woman with long smooth legs, soft skin, long flowing black hair and beautiful green eyes. The woman her husband desired and lusted for, isn't that why she was still breathing? Wasn't he supposed to end the last of the Avalon's? And that damn child of her's! He was so obsessed with them, he no longer saw her and THEIR son!! She hated both woman and child with such a strong passion that consumed her and ate away her flesh. 'I'll make sure that both you and your daughter will pay for what you took for me!' came her thought as she watched her husband, Mr. Han, walk toward them.  
  
*  
  
Mr. Han smirked as he watched the horrid expression on Sakura and Nadeskiko's face. "Oh what's this? Aren't you glad to see me my two beloveds?" Nadeskiko glared at him, but didn't say a thing and pushed Sakura in back of her. "What's wrong," he said, his voice low and teasing. Jade stood right behind her husband, her turquoise eyes showed a hateful fire.  
  
*  
  
Sakura felt the fierce wind picked up, lashing its anger on them. Her mother tensed up like a lioness protecting her young, willing and ready to kill. Her eyes showed a green fire that devoured the sight she took in. Mr. Han tried to come closer, but was met with Nadeskiko's flaming aura, a light green one. That startled him, but he quickly recovered from shock. "Nadeskiko..." he warned and pushed thought the force. But her mother didn't give up and released all her strength in her aura, showing them her true power. The power she kept hidden till now. She forced it all in to the palm of her hand making a white sphere. "I will always love you Sakura," she said softly to her before she threw it toward her enemies.  
  
*  
  
The sky lit up with its beautiful bright light blinding everything, but Sakura saw it a split second before it happen. It was the horrid thing that haunted her dreams, making her wake up screaming. She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice sounded so far away, a whisper. She felt dizzy, faint, and ill with her stomach churning as she clasped on to the ground. The bright light disappeared and the sky turned back in to a translucent dark gray. It looked like it would soon rain as she sat on the blood- covered ground. "I love you..." her mother's voice echoed in her ears.  
  
*  
  
Sakura looked down, her mother's body laid limp on the ground, crimson blood oozed from her. Beside her a pool of it stared to form. Sakura closed her eyes and rapped her thin fingers around the necklace she wore. Everyone just stood there, no one knew what happen they all thought that they were going to die. Everyone that is, but a woman with turquoise eyes that gleamed an eerie light and a wicked smile on her face.  
  
*  
  
Sakura screamed. "No," she moaned, "Please... mom, please don't leave me here!" Her body started to tremble all over. She opened her eyes and looked at her mother's lifeless ones. Tears sled down her cheeks and fell on the ground; mixing with her mother's blood. "I wish I wasn't here, I don't want to be here anymore." she said and started to breathe deeply. Suddenly her eyes became glossy and clouded over as she started to glow a rose color and float off the ground as visible pink wind engulf her.  
  
*  
  
Mr. Han watched knowing something big was about to happen to the girl. He had seen this all before and quickly ordered the "Shadow" to bring her to him. Jade's look at the girl in front of her, 'Now you have to go too...'  
  
*  
  
For Sakura, she neither saw nor heard what was going on all around her. She could only hear a soft humming, a lullaby her Nadeskiko used to sing to her. "Your wish is granted," a soft voice whispered in her ear as the blinding pink light burst in to an even brighter white light. The light got brighter and brighter; making Sakura and everybody else shield their eyes.  
  
*  
  
When the brilliant light completely subsided and all was quite, Sakura found herself in the middle of the woods, alone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
****Well? Did you like it, tell me by reviewing.. I know this is short, but it the holidays. Happy Thanksgiving!!  
  
* 


	5. Chapter Five: What Is Lost Is Now Found

~*~ Look.. Another Chapter up and only for you! I don't know what got into me today but I just felt like writing, which is a good thing because I haven't felt like this in a while. Any way this is going to be the last chapter for Part One: Green Eyes. The first five chapters were mainly about Sakura's past and how she gets to the present time, just to clear it up for you. The next chapter is mainly about Li/Syaoran and the event that leads up to him meeting Sakura. That's right they're finally going to meet in the next chapter, once I finish editing it and writing chapter seven. Anyway, enough of my rambling. here is chapter one of my story. "The Sweet Water", chapter five! ~*~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~*~ The Sweet Water ~*~  
  
~* By: kariangel100 *~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Summery: For Centuries children have been mysteriously been disappearing, by the mysterious "Shadow", because of the small gift each and every one of them poses. Will the prophecy of the boy with amber eye and the green-eyed blossom save the life of all theses children or will they become the puppets they were meant to be? ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * =============== Part One: Green Eyes ============ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Chapter Five: What was lost is now found ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~I heard them with bittersweet voices whispering plots to kill those who might betray and schemes to up hold power. I knew who they were even before I opened my eyes. I had heard them once before when they haunted my memories, my dreams. Those voices belong to the same people who took away everything from me, my childhood, my mother, everything. I slowly open my eyes, letting them see the small shark I still had in them. Something they could never touch, the one thing I'm most famous for, that is, besides its jadeite color. ~ * ~ *  
  
~*~The room I'm in is chilled and gloomy and it's windowless making it seem even more unwelcome. This place seems so dark and frightful and yet, oddly familiar. There is very little I can see for the only light comes from a dim silver light above me. Rusted sliver chains linked to the ceiling bind my wrist together and keep me from moving. My back is pressed to the hard cold wall behind me. Every thing is so oddly familiar, I have been here before... I remember being so afraid. 'Welcome home.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
~*~ flashback ~*~  
  
A little girl sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair, hands folded neatly in lap. Fear was in her eyes as she gazed at the man in the gloomy darkness across the room. She couldn't see his face, but something within told her she knew him. "What do you see young one," he asked in a deep low voice that made her hair stand on its ends as she shivered. 'Young one' echoed in her mind, yes, she knew him.  
  
~*~ End of flashback ~*~  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
~*~ "I see what you can not," I answered the memory and stared at the corner where the man had been. Home hadn't changed. even in the silence I can hear the imaginary drops of water.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
~*~ "I know you do," said the one voice I hoped I would never hear again, "That's why your here Sakura... That's why I couldn't just let you go." the man stepped out of the shadows along with two others that I could hardly see.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
~*~ "Mr. Han, how long has it been? Five or six years?" I asked as I stared into his ice blue eyes. He was older then I remember, but he still looked almost the same. He had few wrinkles, but his black hair was starting to fall out; it no longer framed his faultless face. He smirked and walked toward me with his hand reached out. Although his touch was soft, his hand was ice cold against my warm flesh, burning me.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
~*~ "You're still as beautiful as I remember even more so." I didn't say anything, instead I looked over his shoulder at the other two who where undoubtedly glaring at us. Turquoise eyes met mine, and stared back at with lucid fire within them. If looks could kill, I would have been dead long before I turn six. 'Jade,' I thought and gave her a 'Cheshire cat' smile. Beside her stood boy about three years older then my sixteen years. He was handsome with saggy black hair, which hid his dark deep eyes. Those eyes met mine much like Jade's, although not with hate hidden within their depths, but an anger of which I was taught to be most afraid of. I quickly looked away and back at Mr. Han, no I must be strong if I want to get out alive.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
~*~ "Tell me," Mr. Han said in a singsong voice, "how did you escape?" I sighed, 'let the torture begin...' ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Yes, yes I know. short, but sweet, don't you think? The next one is going to be just as short, maybe a little bit longer, but still short. Don't worry, the only reason I haven't finished chapter seven is because its so big. So but, ya. Review! Please? Oh and Happy New Years!! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 


	6. Chapter Six: Hiding I

**It's been a very long time and I am sorry, but I can't help it. School takes up all my time, and what ever is left I go out. I hope this chapter and the next will make up for it!**

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

**The Sweet Waters **

**By: kariangel100**

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

=============== **Part Two: Amber Eyes** ============= 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

**Chapter Six: Hiding I**

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

The hued sky was smeared with golden purple and dark orange giving the hint of the sun slumbering awaking as I trained continued to train in the eastern part of the institution. Soon other will wake to the cold of the morning as the dew sets into the grass. The peace and the calmness of this place is the only thin I have, there no one around to bother me. But still, even if I got somewhat use to it here, I miss the long hours training with my grandfather. Here, all they do is stare at me; it's not my fault that most are not on my level. I don't like the flocks of students staring at me in awed, because they can't half of what I can. I am too powerful for them. 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

I was about to practice my swordsmen skills when I saw one of them. Them, the one true evil in the world, the one who took me away from my family, the 'shadow'. The 'shadow' slow walked toward the east wing of the institution in a long dark robe; keeping himself hidden well. He carried something in his arms or rather someone; all I know is whatever it was, changed the air around me. I couldn't quite see who it was but I could tell from the way he held them, that it was a girl or woman. She was young and from what I can tell from the far distances, beautiful too. I shook my head, _'whatever,'_ I thought and walked back to my dorm room. It was not my business, and besides class would start in a few hours. 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

**. . .o. . .**

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

The sunbathed my desk as sat there and glared at the flirtatious smiles and battering of eyes I received from the girls around me. "Good morning," one of them purred at me; I ignored her. I didn't get these girls who were taken from their family and still managed to act like nothing happened. They where all sluts as far as I was concerned, all they only thought about two things: who they can get between their legs and how powerful their boyfriends are. Sighing I glanced at a boy who sat next to me. He was tall about six feet, my height with pale skin that contras to my tanned one. His sapphire eyes were hidden behind thin rim glasses and dark blue bangs. I couldn't help but smirk when I saw his cheeks turn a shade of red when the girl in front of him gave him a friendly smile. He always blushes even when all she says is hello. She too was pale, but had jet black hair and amethyst eyes; she was beautiful, but not my type. She turned in my direction and gave me the same beautiful smile.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"Good morning!" she said in a cheery tone. 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"Morning Madison," I replied in a low voice, but gave her a small smile. She was the only girl I knew who did flirt with me and only wanted to be my friend. The boy next to me gave me one of his annoying smiles with an evil glint in his azul eyes. 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"Good Morning my cute little friend," he said. 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"Eli," I said, annoyed at him already and so early in the day. He was about to say something else when the bell rung and are teacher walked in. For my first period of the day, I had the odd Miss Mackenzie who taught powerful magic level five. Miss Mackenzie stood in the front of the class in a nice two piece black business suit with a pastel yellow button down shirt. Her reddish brown hair streamed down to her waist in waves as her bangs covered her mysterious light brown eyes. 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"Good morning class," she said in a smooth rich voice that had always reminded me of creamy yogurt. She gazed at every student till it fell on me before she continued. "Today we have a new student...," her eyes still lingered on mine. 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

I guess that when it happened, right before the door opened the change in the atmosphere, all that sorrow and misery that was in the air, disappeared. Miss Mackenzie's eyes left mine and went to the door when she came in. She was beautiful with nicely tan skin, auburn colored hair with honey highlights, and two pools of emerald that I had seen before, in a dream, or maybe I had know her once. Her eyes were down cased, hidden by long eyelashes as if she did something wrong and was being yelled at. The room was quickly filled up with a hushed mummer of voices, each curious about her. From the corner of my eye I could see Eli smirking at me. It was then when I realized that I was staring at her with my mouth opened. Quickly before anyone else would see me, I closed it and glared at her. "Sakura, you can sit in front of Li," Miss Mackenzie said which made the whole class quite as looks toward to my direction. "Li please raise your hand." 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

I sighed and still glaring, I slowly raised my hand. The new girl looked up at me and my breath got caught in my throat. Those intense emeralds met my cold amber, over powering them with their beauty. Those eyes seem so sad and yet oddly enough, showed an inner happiness so deep inside that know one could touch. I can't really explain it; but I knew this. Some how, as if in a untouched memory, I had seen those same once eyes before. It seems like forever till she finally broke our gaze and sat down in front of me. When did she get so close? I pondered this as the teacher began the lesson. 

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

I tried the best I could to pay attention, but some how I felt was if I was under a spell, I just couldn't. Trying to start my work, something I hadn't notice before caught my eye. It was the silver bracelet around her wrist or more like the simple white charm on it. _'A white charm,'_ I thought and shifted my gaze to my own silver bracelet, _'She shouldn't have a white charm....'_ My charm was green, one full color ahead of every one else. I look at everyone around me they either had green or purple hued charms. _'What she doing here if... If she a newbie?_' I thought, _'What are you doing here Sakura?'_

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Hey... I know this chapter isn't that long, but the good news is that I also have chapter uploaded! Don't read it unless you R&R this one first, i like to hear from any one who has read my stories. It make me happy, enough so that I'm willing to add another very soon!

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.


	7. Chapter Seven: Hiding II

Yes, yes I know I haven't updated in a long while and I'm soooo sorry! My computer stop working and I lost nearly every thing I've written in the past two years... including this story. But to make up for it I give you the six and seventh chapter. Hope you like them both, oh and before I forget, chapter six is in Li's point of view...** R&R**

****

****

****

****

****

****

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"The Sweet Water"

{Yes I know funny name, but it will soon come in to play, just wait and see}

****

****

****

****

****

****

Disclaimers: Don't own the char. But the story is mine!

****

****

****

****

****

****

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Chapter Seven: Hiding II

****

****

****

****

****

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Class was long over and the night was silent with the air fresh and crisp. It was the type of night Eli enjoyed spending outside in the luxurious gardens. He sighed as thoughts of his newly developed crush filled his head. She was like no other being on this earth; she was a goddess with a crown of auburn hair and two green gems as eyes. Sakura, there was just something about her, something he couldn't put his finger on, but it was there. In her sad smile and shadowy depths of her eyes, it was there. He could tell when she walked in any room or outside that other thought the same when they gazed upon her. She was different, carrying that sorrowful smile that some how took all the pain, the suffering, the misery all away.

****

****

****

****

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

_ 'What is it about her,'_ he thought before he felt eyes staring at him from the back of his head. Slowly he turned around and let his eyes search for whom ever gaze at him. Soon his gaze fell upon that of two orb of green, looking though him, into him. They were the same orbs he had been thinking about only moments before. She stood there with poise and such grace that not even he could compare. Sakura with glass un-blinked eyes, that looked somewhat hollow, showing him that she was in deep thought. Eli couldn't help but smile at the innocent way she looked standing there, haft in the shade. The smile seen to break the spell she was under because she drew back into reality, blinking with wide round eyes as a small blush tinted her cheeks. He gave her a nod in understanding and she return a dazzling smile that quickly turn into a sad one then disappeared in the shadows.

****

****

****

****

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Sighing once more, he set his gaze at the lovely lake before him. Within the two days Sakura had been here, not one person that he knew of, has yet to hear her speak. She was a mystery; no one knew anything about her. At least not yet...

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

. . . 0. . .

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Madison sat in one of the many studies in the institution, she was bored out of her mind. All her friends were either studying in their rooms or in the game room having fun. Yawning she let her mind drift to the new girl and wondered how come she was in her class. Of course like everyone, she was use to newbie's coming in to her classes, but now she was at the point were no newbie could go unless they were far advance. _'Maybe she comes from some magical family and has done some training already?' _she thought.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Deep in thought Madison didn't hear when someone entered the study and sat next to her. "Madison?" Eli asked, looking at her spaced out eyes. She jumped and glared at him when he started to laugh.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"What do you want?" she asked still glaring at him. Eli gave her a charming smile making her blush a rose color.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"Nothing I'm just bored, how 'bout you?" .

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"You read my mind," she agreed. Eli looked at her confused and shook his head making his glasses slip down him nose.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"No I didn't..." he started before Madison burst out laughing. "What so funny?!?" He gave her a glare but couldn't hold it long with her beautiful giggles filling his ears. He sighed, he could never be mad at her for long, not only was she his friend, but his best friend.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"It didn't mean it like that Eli! I would have known if you read my mind," she said giving him a smile now that she could breathe again. "Hey, have you talk to the new girl... Sakura yet?"

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"No... Every time I try to she just disappears before I can get a word out." Once again Madison found herself in a fit of giggles, turning her face red from lack of air.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"You're lying!! What? The charming Eli, who can talk his way in and out of things, can't even utter a word to the newbie?" Madison said to annoy him.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

"No... It's not that," he said in a more serious tone, "Don't you get the feeling that, I don't know, like she different?" She looked at him her eyes somewhat wide that had been the same thing she had been thinking not but five minutes ago. She nodded and glanced at the door. . . . . "You know," she said in a hush whisper, "you're telepathic... You can read her mind and see what's up." Eli shook his head, it was against the rules to use powers outside of class. He would get trouble if anyone found out. "Oh come on... no ones going to find out!" . . . . "I can't..." Eli said before she whispered something in his ear making him blush. "Find... but promise me that you'll never tell anyone about that!"

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

. . . **0** . . .

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

In the early morning of the next day, both Eli and Madison sat quietly in their desks trying to act like the innocent little angels that they would never be. Most of the students in the class knew that they were up to something, even Li watched them closely. What were they planning? Eli was know to be a cause of mayhem and Madison was know for coming up with the best evil plans; them two together was not a good idea. Like everybody, Sakura knew something was not right. She kept feeling tension in the room and could feel the evil intentions that came off both Madison and Eli. She was like a frighten bunny with wide eyes darting across the room and ears perked up, listening for small noises, but in her case she looked for the change in the air.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Sitting strait up, she paid little or no attention to what the teacher said in the front of the class. The teacher, Mr. Miller didn't show the slightest idea that he knew what was going on in his own classroom. Most teachers didn't, very few had enough magic to scents anything, that was the main reason that they were teachers and not part of the 'shadow'. _'Do you think anyone knows exactly what we're up to,'_ Eli thought.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

'No, but they know that we are up to something, they just don't know what... Do you think she knows what you're going to do to her,' thought Madison as she had a mental talk with Eli, so no one could hear. _'Ready?'_ Eli nodded his head and glanced at a glaring Li before he looked at Sakura.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

Eli gave a small smirk before he closed his eyes and took a breath. Within seconds the smirk turn to a found as he felt waves of pain hit him in a rush. His head felt as if it would explode before something warm trickled down his forehead. When Madison saw this she gave a loud scream, Eli was bleeding from his forehead. Everyone started panicking when Eli fell off his chair as body started jerking up and down as if he was having a seizure. Though all this, Sakura sat there on her chair trembling, her eyes were filled with tears.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

She was helpless...

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

. . . **0** . . .

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.

So, love it, hate it? Tell me in a tasteful manner by R&R.... It give me my muse, I mean don't you want me to keep writing? Oh yeah, hopefully I'll be able to update my other stories, soon but I can make any promises...

.o.

.o.

.o.

.o.


	8. Chapter Eight: Hiding III

Drum roll... Yes I now have chapter eight up. Lucky for you that finials are almost over! Just three more days and school will be out for three mounts!! I'm so happy; being a Jr. isn't fun when it comes to all the hard homework I had to do. (Not that I really did any of it at home, try five minutes before the class started...) Anyway, please don't forget to R&R. I love feed back, it tell me if I'm doing ok.

.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
Chapter eight: Hiding III

By: kariangel100

(**. . . 0 . . .** It means a scene change, just to clear things up)

.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
Smooth and rich- like fine wine at an ancient ball, were women in satin, silk and lace danced the night away with young gentlemen in dark suites- came Madison's voice. High soprano melody filled the lulled air, so soft, the pain yet pleasure was all that could be heard as the notes of the mute piano were lightly played. Those of whom have had the luck to hear her sing were either driven mad or had no memory of the siren call. The song she sung was so forlorn of a star-crossed love, which she herself could not bear not to cry. And as the last note faded in the draft of the cold room so did all the gloom. She stood there still as a wave of thoughts and dreams came crashing down in her mind's eye. She shook until it passed, leaving her chilled and alone. Although Madison hated the feeling, the passion she felt when she sung could not be shattered. With a sigh, Madison glanced about the sound proof room until her amethyst eyes rested on a man sitting in front of a grand piano, staring off into nothing. "Mr. Hue, how was I?"  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
With the break of silence, glass eyed, the man with a somber smile looked up. "It was good Madison, the best yet, but I'm afraid that soon I will no longer have the stealth to with stand your beautiful vocals," he said in a deep baritone voice.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"Your passion speaks in volumes, good day Mr. Hue, you asked to see me," came the calmness of a honey-silk voice of an intruder. Both Madison and Mr. Hue looked to the door in surprise, to see the honey-silked hair and dark mint orbs of Sakura.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"Ah, yes, please come in Sakura... Have you met the lovely Madison?"  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"Yes, I believe we met once before, you have I beautiful voice," she stated. Madison said nothing in return as she gazed in wonder, never before had she heard Sakura utter so much as a few words. It bothered her too, why hadn't her song affected her if- or so she claimed –she had heard it? Why is it that every time you around I get the feeling that there is more to you that meets the eye, she thought before she was dismissed for lunch. Happily she made her way to go check on Eli in the hospital wing, before she went to the mess hall.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
**. . . 0 . . .**  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
It was unbearable, this room she was in. The overly large window lit the white room making it seem brighter then it already was in the early noon. Its cheerfulness and the strong smell of lemon and disinfectant were starting to make Madison feel ill. Everything was starting to get to her- the over powering smell, the loud silence, the brightness – but, she hadn't been there for long. The fact that it was located near the trauma warded in the hospital wing, the waiting room, made her tense and guilty. It was all her fault that she was here, that Eli was lying unconscious in one of the beds in this very ward. She sighed and ran her shaky fingers though her raven hair. The sound of foot steps broke her out of her guilty thoughts and she glance at the door, hope in her eyes. When the sound started to faded she began to let her mind wander. That was until she heard the shrill of the old head nurse, the cry of angry words. "What were you thinking? You could of killed him you stupid girl!"  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"You know as well as I do that I couldn't stop him, much less stopping it from happening." Came another voice softly, it was familiar, that Madison was sure, but who, she couldn't put her finger on. "Do you think that I like when people get hurt? Just show me where Eli's room is so I can help him..." Madison got up with grace, her sausage eyes blinked in awed, who was that? Getting closer to the door, Madison strained to hear the fading voices of the girl she could not place; she need to know what was going on.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"You need to learn control, next time it might not only kill an innocent, but you as will, you were both lucky this time," said the old nurse this time in a kind all-knowing tone.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"...yes I understand."  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, what will happen to you?" Madison gasped as she listened, 'Sakura? What the fuck is going on', she thought as the sound of foot steps faded off in to the distance? She had many more questions running through her mind, like who was this Sakura, the so called newbie and what kind of power did she have to do something like that to Eli?  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
The old nurse had told her earlier when she first got there, that Eli was in a coma. The head wound that he had could have been fatal, it almost killed him. No one knew what happened, at least no one she knew. Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door and made her to her next class. Her lunch hour was just about up and she wanted to find Li. What ever was going on he would find out for her. Things weren't right, and she would find out why, sooner or later.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
**. . . 0 . . .**  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
All was calm as Madison sat in her last class of the day. A quietness had surrounded her, wrapping its veil tightly making it even harder for her to breathe. The teacher in front of her gave up on his fruitless attempted to teach his boisterous students, and stood ready for any questions they might have. None came, for each of their minds were on matters that had nothing do with the subject that they were studying. Madison started to nibble at her nails; a bad habit that she had only recently started a few years back. Since earlier that afternoon she had trouble paying any attention to the world around her and it seem to have gotten worse as the day worn on. The girl Sakura had invaded her mind, poisoning it with unanswered questions. 'Who was she,' Madison thought as she accidentally bit hard on the tip of her pinky, making her winch in pain.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"Class," the teacher said as he cleared his throat, "the period is about to end so I thought it is time for me to put you in pairs that will help you with tonight's homework. As you know we have been learning how to work as a team, to be a good team you must trust each other. So I want you to write a fore page essay of you partner. Now when I call you name please come and get you partner's name and a questionnaire. Madison ignored the rest of what he was saying and once again became engrossed with thoughts of the newbie. Not long after her name was called, waking her up to reality. "Miss Madison... you partner will be Miss Sakura, that is unless you would like someone else? She can be, how can I say this... A bit hard when it comes to things like this." Madison stared at him for a long time letting what he said sink in.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"Sakura," she replied and turned to search the class room. 'I didn't know I had her for this class...' she thought. Her eye wandered until they caught auburn hued locks.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"Umm yes... Well do you want another partner or not?" all she could do was shake her head no and slowly walked up to the girl with a some what far away look in her eyes.

.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
Sakura sat in her desk gazing out the window. Some thing she had been doing the greater part of the period. Sakura ignored the teachers glare and the other students' curious glances and just sat there. Soon, she hoped, they would leave her be and let her fad into the background. They would wonder not of who she was or why she was there. At least that's what she wished would happen. Hearing a small cough, Sakura reluctantly broke her gaze from the beautiful sky and turned to see a girl stand before her. "Hello," the girl said while brushing long raven locks out of her eyes and gave a small smile, "my name is Madison... it looks like you and I are partners." Madison extended an ivory hand in greetings, but Sakura just stared, "Well..." Sakura watched as Madison shifted somewhat uncomfortable under her gaze, "Let's start with a few questions before the bell rings." Madison took the seat next to her and started to ask some of the questions on the questionnaire. After a few minutes of no replied to every question, Madison gave a sigh.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"Okay... Umm, what are you most afraid of," Sakura just returned her eyes to the world outside, "Well mine's... Mine is death. I'm afraid of dieing..."  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
"You know there are far more thing worst then dieing..." Sakura answered and got up; leaving aide eyed Madison in her wake.

.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
**. . . 0 . . .**  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
Well, another chapter finish and done with! The next chapter might take me awhile to upload, see as I have no clue where to go from here. Acutely that not true, the face of the matter is that I don't know which of my ideas will fit with this story. So, will see what I'll do in a few weeks, at least I hope. **R&R.  
**  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.  
  
.o.


	9. The Forgotten Part One: The Power Of The...

Hey everyone! Long time no see, LOL... I'm sorry for not updating sooner and those of you who are still reading and reviewing, I thank you. This chapter took a lot out of me, I swear!! First I had to go back and reread some of my old chapters, because there are key elements I have to remember or the story won't have a plot. Then, after, I had to get all my loose leaf paper that had summaries and small parts of the chapter on them. That took me a few weeks to track them all down and read them. After that I had to find my muse, now that I found her it's hard to stop writing. Hope this chapter explains many of the questions you all may have. If not then at the end of the chapter I have a few answers that many people have been asking me (i.e.: what's Sakura and co. powers).

**Sweet water**

**The Forgotten Part One: The power of the chosen ....**

The wind gently tussled the calm leaves of the Cypress as their branches swayed to the rhythm. Light strands of honey whisked there way in front of her jade eyes as a warm tried smile lit her calm face. A couple near a window inside gaze in to each others eyes from where Sakura stood outside.

She could only guess from the pink tint that highlighted the girl's cheeks that she was witnessing something oddly private, but she could not look away. Wonder filled the empty space within as the romantic atmosphere reached out to her like a babe seeking comforted from its mother's bosom, what was going through their mind's?

The boy smirked at the blush and ever so slowly brought his lips down for a kiss. Sakura sighed, the sight of the chaste and innocence before her eyes both soothed her- warming her up inside- but at the same time made her terribly sad for them, the girl most of all.

Was this innocent love theirs, their feelings for one another true, or was it her mere presence that made it feel so? What would have happen if she was not there to play unwillingly at their prized emotions, with the power inside her it seemed imposable to tell the paradox of even her own affections?

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, biting her cherry sweet lips and beamed, this was true... The girl was head over heals in love and so was he, Sakura could see the bubble of happiness busted inside them. Something that had seemed to be amiss within the walls of this place, sadness always rained supreme here, even in her childhood days when ignorance had been bliss.

It hadn't been too long after her six birthday that she found that she could change emotions simply by being around to draw all the negative energy and mode it into anything she wanted. But she still had that something inside of her, any innocence now lost from the years of watching the evil in the world, feeling it.

She sighed yet again when the gleam of the charms on the couple's bracelets caught her weary orbs. She seen charm's of silver around many of the students wrist when she first arrived- not many, all- each having one color or another. They all, specially the boys, flaunted them off as if the charms themselves showed the high rank of the power the person willed. What fools, only she with a clear mind knew what the deep-ish bight hue meant and there wasn't anything she could do, but sit back, watching them all fall.

'_Orange and blue,'_ Sakura thought sadly while tenderly biting her lip a little harder, _'even if it isn't I who am causing such great feels of love and passion, it will not last... He is already to far gone, true love or not, He would gladly kill her if the council asked him to.' _Sakura watched as the boy's orange charm glimmered in the bight sun.

"I pray that she will be able to keep your soul untainted even after...," she whispered, letting the wind carry her muted words to their deaf ears' and turn to leave them. Soon they will call for him, feeding him lies to his desire and swallow him whole- taking his very soul. Sakura grimaced at the thought, she would have taken the test too, as he would soon... and so would the girl.

The Test, it still brought tears to her eyes knowing that her mother gave up her very life to save her own, a life that would have been hollow once she past that damn test! Once she passed to the last level- level nine, the black level- She would have been the part of the 'Council of The Rajah'. Sakura shook her head of the thought and let her troubled mind relax, opening up to the beauty all around. It wouldn't do her good to dwell of things that would have happen.

With a cry from the gust of wind, Sakura softly walk down the worn path that lead away from the window of the building. As she walked farer away, Sakura felt of acute sense of dread surround her. It wasn't so much of the morbid thoughts that found the way up to her conscious mind about the loving couple that she left moments before nor that of her past, but something deeper. A great force was coming, demanding to be heard; she only hoped that she was still standing when it came for her.

.o.

Right when the words left her mouth, Madison knew she had made a mistake, he didn't need to hear anything that had to do with Sakura, especially when it had to do with current state Eli was in. The cold burning fire within his eyes told her so, she knew Li was short tempered now in days- ever since he moved to a higher level then her- and would do something stupid.

She watched as he turned toward the exit by the main hall, with quick almost predatory agility he disappeared through the grand oak door that led to the outside.

"Hey! Where you going, Li, don't be a baka, "she yelled after him, but it's was undoubtedly too late. Deep green lighting-hot sparks had come off his finger tips, a fact she knew, only happened when he was getting ready to attack. She was worried.

.o.

The earth seem to thundered with each livid step he took, a deep angry weeping, begging it's master to release its strength on to the world. The wind picked up, screeching with a fine dampness and coiling around his numb fingers.

He stopped only a foot away from the tree covered gardens, a sight that spoke of age and the power of nature long forgotten with the coming of man. He could feel the life of theses trees, they gave him wisdom, strength as they stood proud, bowing to only him, their master. Li's sharp eyes searched the gardens, looking for her. Her, she had been finding her way in to his thoughts all day, leaving him with a dull ach of a lost memory.

It didn't make scents and yet it was there, some how Sakura had kindled memories of his mother, and life that was lost to him years ago; memories that seem to disappear when she would leave his presens. He knew the first time he had seen those vibrant eyes of hers that there was something, something... It made him enrage with the thought of her being some one vaguely familiar. 'But why? What was it about her that makes me feel this way?' He started to question within his mind.

Li smiled every so slightly, the trees called to him, whispering secretes of the one he seek; lending him their ears, he heard the small sound of breaking branch not to far from where he stood. Letting out his aura, he felt out who traveled ahead of him and found nothing... But another sound of a branch proved that there was someone there.

With a growl, Li made his way to where he heard sound; each step his anger grew... he knew it was her. The closer he got, the more he became sure of her unfelt presents. The trees bent back their bodies to allow him room down the earth worn path to a small clearing in the middle of the wood garden.

A hushed gasp made him look up, eyes narrowed to the beautiful goddess that invaded his thoughts since the day she first stepped in to his class. A memory quickly ran across his mind, giving flashes of something he could not grasp and hold on to, and disappeared as if it never happen... A flame of rage kindled and sprung out, what the hell was she doing to him! Did he know her from some where are was she planting false memories within his mind.

He knew she was powerful, how else could she do that thing to Eli and still show no sign of even a small amount of aura? "Who are you and what are you doing to me?"

.o.

Sakura stood still, unmoving as if she where a frighten deer with a doe-eyed gaze, staring in to his hostile ones. The feeling of a vexed agony emitted off him in waves, unsettling her more with every pasting minute.

He would be audacious, she knew, combined with his recklessness might cost her more then her own life.

"Tell me what I want to know, now," he thunder with a quite sharpness, Sakura quivered. Slowly she took a small step back and then another, never once breaking the gazing spell they were both placed under. The large space placed between them made her feel more detached from it all, almost calmed by it. The fear in her eyes faded in to a somber sadness.

"Would you give up everything," Sakura asked softly, all but a whisper to Li's ears. He didn't respond, not understanding the meaning of her question which, as she feared, fanned the flame within his already kindled orbs.

In quick movement, he reached out after a few quick steps; grabbing her wrist with an iron grip- nails sank into her sensitive skin. Sakura gasped as a burning sensation rippled through out her body, pulling at her very soul. She could feel him all over, his blazing hatred of the world and the sheer demand of his strong mind was too much for her. With a subconscious force, Sakura lost all control and gave in to him, letting go of the power deep within her.

.o.

**I know that this chapter should be longer, and it was, but I'm tried. It was taken me too long to finish so this will be part one! R&R Oh yeah, any mistakes, tell me? 'k? I'll try my best to fix it when I have time.**

**Kariangel100**

****

**P.S. If you don't know who has what powers... i'm going to put it up on my file,a little later on when I have time.**


End file.
